


Shattered Into A Thousand Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Chuck doesn't die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative ending, newtmas - Freeform, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to the Maze Runner were Chuck doesn't jump in front of Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Into A Thousand Pieces

Gally raised his hand, along with the knife that he held between his fingers behind his head. Thomas knew the dreadful feeling that the knife was aimed at him. Before he had time to react, the knife was spinning through the air and slicing into his stomach.

He froze, still standing when he made a small cough with a breath. Then the pain began, spreading through him like wildfire. His body became suddenly weak as he collapsed, blood pouring from his stomach onto the cold floor.

"No!" He heard a strangled scream, but it sounded distant. He focused his eyes to see the gladers standing over him. He heard someone being beaten up but didn't have the thought to see who it was when he felt a thin hand wrap around his own. He looked to see Newt beside him, kneeling down, tears streaming out of his like theres no tomorrow.

"Tommy, your going to get through this. Don't you dare stop fighting! You've come too far now, Tommy, okay?" Newt cried, his voice breaking every time he said 'Tommy'. His whole body was shaking, the floor around him now pooled in Thomas' blood.

Thomas stared up at Newt with his pale face, lips trembling as he used all the energy he had left. "N-New-Newt...th-ank-ky-yu-you." Thomas gasped quietly.

"No, Tommy no! Don't speak like that! You going to be okay, you hear me? Your going to be okay!" Newt screamed, he pulled Thomas' weak body onto his lap, Thomas' hand still resting in his. Slowly, the colour cleared from Thomas' eyes, turning glassy. His body went limp in Newts arms as the small remaining life drained out of him. And that was it, Thomas was gone. Newt dropped his head into Thomas' lap, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No!" Newt screamed at the top of his lungs. "Please Tommy Please." he whimpered, staring down at Thomas' lifeless body the knife still embedded in his stomach. If it wasn't for all the blood, Thomas looked peaceful. But Newt couldn't shake off that he was gone, and never coming back. After everything they had been through. When Newt first saw Thomas in the box, he felt his stomach knot. Seeing how scared he was made Newt cry inside. Slowly, Newt began to realise Thomas was different, he was curious and brave, which only made Newt love him even more. But unfortunately, Newt will never be able to tell Thomas how he felt.

Newt could hear the other graders beating Gally, but his screams and cries were nothing like the painful whimpers Newt was making. Without a second thought, Newt gently pulled the knife out of Thomas' stomach, causing a sudden gush of crimson red blood spill out of him and over Newt. He positioned the knife right over his heart. After all, without Thomas, Newt had no one. And with his heart breaking into a thousand pieces, he plunged the knife in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if that was horrible for you all to read but I thought of it and kind of liked it. Please comment your thoughts and read my other stories :))


End file.
